Good Evening
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: "Selamat malam." Lisa hanya terlalu sedih, dunianya terlalu gelap. /Ficlet/BLACKPINK LISA/Idol Life


**Good Evening**

"Selamat malam." Lisa hanya terlalu sedih, dunianya terlalu gelap.

.

.

BLACKPINK

Lisa

Idol Life

.

.

 _I own nothing_

Storyline (c) loveyourbuddy

* * *

"Lisa," panggilnya, sehalus sutra, setipis kertas, seringan kapas, dan kecil sekali, sekecil asa insan yang jatuh dari impian.

"... ya?" Lisa menjawab, tapi bukan berarti mengobrol. Ia enggan, tapi tidak mengusir. Terlalu malam untuk menyuruh orang keluar dari rumahnya—kamarnya, imajinasinya.

"Makanlah, Lisa ... " Lirih, suaranya kian mengecil, terlalu rapuh untuk disentuh, dia putus asa, sama halnya dengan Lisa yang memutus senyumnya dengan manis, mungkin saja madu bercampur fruktosa, atau barang kali glukosa tertumpah gula.

"Nanti, Chaeng, nanti. Ini sudah malam, tidurlah," bisik Lisa, memalingkan wajah dari atas kursi kayu, kokoh bukan tua, masih utuh tanpa luka. Kuat menahan beban Lisa yang memang tak seberat lainnya.

Chaeyoung menyerah, bukan karena dia menurut pada Lisa, tapi lelehan air matanya ternyata terlalu cair minta melebur, jatuh menuruni porselen dengan memilukan. Pintunya ditutup, Lisa masih duduk di kursi kayu seorang diri. Menatap langit malam yang kelam.

* * *

"Hai, Lisa!" Suara ceria menghidupkan gelora Lisa, walau tak penuh euforia, Lisa masih bisa berlagak bahagia, dia tahu rasanya mencoba tegar di depan manusia putus asa. Lisa tahu, teramat tahu.

Dia contohnya, total gagal bahkan ketika dia belum menyentuh angka lima puluh dalam prosesnya.

"Hai, selamat malam, Bobby _oppa_." Tangan Lisa mencoba meraih wajah Bobby, yang ditangkap sang lelaki penuh luka. menggenggamnya dalam air mata—rasanya gamang, Lisa hanya menerka, barang kali itu bukan tangan Bobby _Oppa_ nya.

"Ini jam tiga sore, Lis. Terlalu terang untuk kau bilang malam," sahut Bobby dengan pelan, tak sepelan genggaman tangannya pada Lisa. Yang bahkan Bobby rasa bisa saja meremukkan semua tulang Lisa dalam sekejap—

Lisa terlalu rapuh.

"Tidak, ini gelap. Gelap sekali seperti malam. _Oppa_ tidak lihat."

" ... ya, aku tidak lihat, kau yang bisa melihat."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat." Bobby tergugu dalam kakunya, tak bereaksi barang sedetik walau hanya sekedar melepas genggam, masih mencoba bertahan walau dia nyaris berantakan—

untuk yang kesekian kalinya, setelah dirinya disusun ulang berkali-kali, dia tak boleh lagi berantakan. Tubuhnya harus utuh bersama jiwa dan perasaannya, tak boleh hancur apalagi pecah. Berkali-kali Bobby mencoba.

"Selamat malam, Lisa ... " Bobby pergi, dia tidak bisa. Tangisnya tak pecah tapi air matanya melesak dan berteriak meminta dilepaskan. Pintunya kembali ditutup, meninggalkan Lisa yang masih duduk di atas kursi kayu, masih memeta bintang dalam langit malamnya.

"Ya, selamat malam, Bobby _oppa_." Mungkin besok Jisoo yang akan datang, Lisa menerka, jawabannya sama, dunianya masihlah tentang malam, dan semua orang hanya mencoba memberi gemilang lampu yang Lisa tak mampu terima.

Lisa hanya terlalu sedih, dunianya terlalu gelap melampaui malam. Lisa tak akan mengucap salam tidur, karena insiden empat bulan lalu merenggut semua mimpi Lisa. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tidur, tidak, Lisa hanya duduk diam di atas kursi kayu di dalam kamarnya. Melihat gelap malam sendirian.

Empat bulan lalu, seorang _antifan_ menyemprotkan gas _fluorine_ berkontsentrasi 0.000025% tepat pada mata Lisa dari sebotol kecil parfurm. Kecil sekali, hanya menyemprot tepat ke mata tanpa menyebar ke lainnya—Lisa total buta saat itu juga, nyaris mati lemas dan orang-orang mendadak panik.

Padahal, tadi Lisa masih tersenyum di atas panggung. Tadi sekali Lisa masih menyapa penggemar dalam _fansign_.

Dunia Lisa berubah malam dalam sekejap

* * *

 _ **Note** : Gas Fluorine merupakan gas kuning pucat yang sangat beracun, korosif, dan akan bereaksi dengan apa pun, yang membutuhkan konsentrasi 0.000025% untuk menjadi sangat mematikan. Jika terkena langsung gas ini, akan menyebabkan kebutaan dan mati karena lemas._

Fic Debut di Screenplays. Hai, salam kenal! Ingin berkenalan? Bagaimana cerita singkat ini menurutmu?

13:25 PM

Sincerely,

loveyourbuddy


End file.
